So Obvious
by troopertrish
Summary: Everyone is aware of what's going on between Ichigo and Rukia. Everyone except, well, Ichigo and Rukia. And frankly, that seems stupid considering the fact that EVERYONE already knows. A collection of how all the other character's found out about the thing between Ichigo and Rukia before the two did. Like that's a surprise.
1. Uryu

**Uryu**

Kurosaki Ichigo is an idiot. That's for sure. Not only is he an idiot, but he's an idiot that can't act to save his life. This much, Ishida Uryu knew. Now, he wasn't insulting Ichigo out of spite, or because he's a Shinigami (a fact which has nothing to do with the matter at hand). He's insulting Ichigo because his thought about the orange-haired peabrain is true. And that makes the insult more fun.

And at this moment, Uryu thought that Ichigo couldn't act for shit.

"What's wrong with you, Kurosaki? You look uglier than you usually do."

"That's precious coming from you, four eyes." Ichigo retorted, glaring at Ishida as he rubbed at his eyes. "Why are you asking, anyway? Are you concerned for me?"

Ishida scoffed. "Please. Don't flatter yourself, Kurosaki. A stampede of elephants could trample you right this moment and I won't blink an eye, let alone shed a tear for you."

"Won't you at least bury me?"

"Bury you? I might as well throw you at some farm. I'm sure your mangled body would make good fertilizer."

"Cold." Ichigo continued to rub at his eyes. This only made Ishida smirk.

"Itchy eyes?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah. My eyes are watering up and everything. Must be from the dust."

"Yeah, sure it is."

Ichigo gave Ishida a look. "What's with that tone of voice?"

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "That tone of voice is from someone who actually knows the reason behind your itchy eyes, Kurosaki."

"Do enlighten me."

"Why enlighten you, when I can show you? All I need to do is have Kuchiki-san twirl around in that new dress I made for her."

Ichigo paled at that.

_Oh the joys of torture. _"It's quite a lovely dress, isn't it? Exactly her size; the color accentuates her eyes; and the length is just right. Not too short, not too long. Just enough to leave you staring."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Ichigo grumbled, looking away, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He continued to rub at his eyes.

Ishida chuckled. "Of course you don't. But I'll tell you what I know. You're a shitty actor." He turned and walked away, quite content to leave a confused and thoroughly embarrassed Ichigo wondering how he found out.

It wasn't that hard, really.

The moment Orihime had asked Rukia to spin around in order to better appreciate her new dress, Ichigo had looked up and stared mesmerized at the petite female shingami. The dress had risen a few inches up her legs, showing off flawless, milky white skin. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Rukia had caught him staring. In a vain attempt to keep his reputation, and to keep whatever secret he wanted to keep well hidden, Ichigo rubbed at his eyes and complained of dust.

Ishida thought it was the most pathetic excuse. Kuchiki-san bought it, though.

How she couldn't see past that sad excuse for acting, Ishida did not know. But there are two things he is now sure of as he continues to walk away: one, Kurosaki Ichigo is secretly feeling something for Kuchiki Rukia. And two, Kurosaki Ichigo can't act for shit.


	2. Chad

**Chad**

Kuchiki-san was a good friend. Chad knew that. He knew that she was as fond of adorable things as he was. However, he had no idea that Ichigo had a soft spot for such things as well, and it took him by surprise. Mostly because the surprise came along with another surprise.

And this is how the surprise happened.

"Win a prize! Any prize!"

Rukia's eyes went wide as she walked through stall after stall of amazing, if not primitive, human games. Ichigo brought her, along with the rest of the gang, to visit the carnival. Like everything else in the land of the living, the carnival blew Rukia's mind away.

Rukia stopped in front of a stall with an assortment of plush toys hanging inside it. Below the pile of adorable toys was a line of miniature tin ducks, all moving simultaneously along a mechanical belt. The old man minding the stall saw Rukia and smiled. "Would you like to try your luck, little lady?"

"How do I play it?" Rukia asked.

The old man picked up a plastic gun from a pile and handed it to her. "You try to shoot down as many ducks with this here pellet gun. The more ducks you shoot down, the bigger your prize."

"Oi, midget! What're you up to?"

Rukia turned to see Ichigo and Chad approaching. Chad was clutching a fluffy stuffed seahorse in his arm. Rukia gasped. "Where did you get that, Sado?"

Chad looked down at his stuffed toy, then back at Rukia. "I won it. I played in that stall where you knock down bottles with a baseball."

"Really? I want one!"

The old man chuckled. "Well, why don't you try shooting some of them ducks here, little miss? Might be you'll win some of them fluffies here." He gestured at the hanging plush toys. "Do you see something you'd like to have?"

She sure did. Ichigo knew what she wanted, as well. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Rukia wanted that enormous bunny right beside a deformed dinosaur and a pink elephant whose trunk unfortunately looked too much like a penis.

"The bunny," she whispered fervently.

Chad looked up and gaped at plush toy that his friend coveted. It was adorable. To win something so cute…it would make any grown man happy.

The old man leaned closer. "Lookie here. Because you seem to like that bunny so much, if you play, I'll give ya 10 seconds more for free. How's that sound?"

"Really?" Rukia asked, smiling, "Alright! I'll play!"

"Do you even know how to use a gun, midget?" Ichigo asked stepping closer to her.

"No. But I'm sure it can't be that hard."

Rukia was given a minute and an additional ten seconds to shoot as many ducks as she could. In that 70 seconds, she wasn't able to shoot down a single duck. Rukia gave the gun back to the old man, looking forlorn. The old man sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry, little missy. Maybe some other time."

Rukia smiled weakly. She gave the plush bunny one more dejected look before she walked away. "I'm going to find Inuoe and Tatsuki." She called back at Ichigo and Chad, who remained at the stall.

Chad looked down at his stuffed seahorse. He felt bad for Rukia. He could see how much she wanted that bunny. Now, if only he knew how to shoot a gun, even a fake one at that, he would have gladly played for her.

Ichigo sighed loudly beside him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

His orange-haired friend grimaced. "I think I'm about to lose a week's worth of savings."

He stepped up to the stall, paid the old man for one round and gripped the gun, sighting the ducks with so much focus, sweat began to form on his forehead. After a minute, Ichigo ended up just as Rukia did. With no ducks shot.

"Dammit," he hissed, "another round." he gave the old man another bill.

It took a couple more unsuccessful rounds for Chad to fully realize what Ichigo was up to. The realization came in late not because he had no idea as to what Ichigo was planning, but because he couldn't believe that Ichigo would go to such lengths for what he planned.

He was going to win Rukia that bunny.

It took a few more rounds before Ichigo finally got a hang of the gun. After a few ore tries, he was smoothly shooting down ducks as if he was a professional. At long last, after going through his savings and at least ten rounds, Ichigo won the coveted bunny.

"You're doing it right, young man." The old man chuckled as he handed Ichigo the bunny.

"What do you mean?"

"The little miss will appreciate this for sure."

'I don't know what you're talking about. I like plush bunnies." And with that, he walked away with Chad.

Chad eyed Ichigo, the bunny, and then Ichigo. He couldn't hold back his smile.

"What?" Ichigo asked, giving Chad a sideways glance.

"I didn't know you liked plush bunnies."

Ichigo blushed and looked straight ahead. "Uh…well, it looks cute. There's nothing wrong with liking plush bunnies."

"Of course there isn't."

"Well, what's with that creepy smile?"

"Kuchiki-san likes plush bunnies too."

"Yeah, I noticed." Ichigo mumbled, clutching at the stuffed bunny tighter.

"I'm pretty sure she'll like you more than the bunny, though."

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and gave Chad an incredulous look. "Where's that come from?"

Chad shrugged, but gave Ichigo a knowing smile.

Ichigo pointed a finger at him. "That old man got to your head, Chad."

After hearing Rukia squeal with profound happiness moments later, however, had knew that the old man knew was right.


	3. Rangiku

**Matsumoto**

Rangiku had never cursed Rukia's pride as much as she did today.

As she, Rukia and Ichigo, along with Hisagi and Kira, walked down the streets of the Seireitei, Rangiku gave her raven-haired friend the evil eye. _How dare she? How dare she waste an opportunity so many girls would kill for?_

Rukia gave a short cry of surprise as she stumbled forwards. Ichigo was right beside her in a heartbeat. His hand enveloped both her arms as he tried to help Rukia stand upright. Rangiku's eyes twinkled. _Well, this looks promising._

"Watch your step, twinkle toes," Ichigo grumbled, shifting closer so Rukia could lean against him.

Rangiku was practically screaming internally when Rukia gently placed her hand against his chest. She could see it all – the sparks, the fireworks, the whole damn shebang. It was there. And in a matter of seconds, Rukia extinguished it all by pushing Ichigo away with her deceivingly frail hand. "Lay off, carrot top. I can stand on my own, thank you very much."

Rangiku was seething. _Damn this bitch and her pride. _

Crossing her arms and pouting, Rangiku mulled over her thoughts. Her very malevolent thoughts. Her very malevolent thoughts directed at her friend, Rukia. And that's exactly what Rukia was. A friend. A dear, dear friend. _A dear, stupid friend._ Rangiku just couldn't understand it. How could Kuchiki Rukia be that beefheaded? The bait was right there; all she had to do was reel him in. But she did zilch.

She sprained her ankle. Rukia sprained her fucking ankle. Every hot-blooded girl knows that that's a golden ticket to a guy's affections. The damsel in distress act never EVER gets old. But little Miss Kuchiki was too proud to be a damsel. When she stumbled on a rock, twisted her ankle and scraped her knee, Kurosaki Ichigo was on her like a fat kid on cake. His gorgeous hazel eyes shone with concern; his strong muscular arms reached out to her as his lean upper torso closed in on her petite one. And what does Rukia do? She knocks him on the head and screams at him to "quit being an overly dramatic vegetable". Like vegetables could be overly dramatic. If any food was to be overly dramatic, it would be chicken, what with all the dressings, and spices and sauces.

But that wasn't the point. The point was Rukia let a perfect opportunity slip past her dainty, elegant fingers. Rangiku knew that Ichigo had the hots for Rukia. She knew it the moment he offered to carry her papers last week. She knew it the moment he offered to escort her home to the Kuchiki mansion three days before. And she knew it the moment Ichigo's heart went up his throat at the sight of Rukia falling just a few minutes earlier. The signs were all there.

But, much to Rangiku's frustration, all Rukia did was turn down Ichigo subtle yet chivalrous efforts to show her affection. Who does that? WHO DOES THAT?

Sighing, Rangiku gave Rukia a sideways glance. _If only you could see…_

Rukia paused suddenly. She turned slightly, reached out, and gripped Ichigo by the arm. The latter looked at her confused.

"Uh, Ichigo," Rukia mumbled, her cheeks reddening. Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ichigo asked gruffly, although he took a step closer. Rangiku raised both brows.

"Can I…" Rukia gestured at Ichigo's back before giving Rangiku, Hisagi and Kira a wary glance.

Ichigo looked back at them and shrugged. "If you don't mind, why the hell not?" Ichigo crouched down. Rukia gingerly climbed up his back, making sure not to put too much weight on her sprained ankle. On she was settled, Ichigo held her legs and slowly stood up. "You okay back there?" he asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Just walk, idiot." Rukia barked, yanking at his hair.

"Hey, cut that out, midget! I'm not your freaking horse!"

Behind them, Rangiku, Hisagi and Kira stared.

"Captain Kuchiki is not going to hold us responsible for…any of this, right?" Hisagi asked.

Rangiku only smiled. Her eyes twinkled as she looked on at Ichigo and Rukia bickering, the former tightening his hold on the latter as she pulled at his hair once more.

_Maybe Rukia isn't so clueless after all. Maybe._


	4. Mizuiro

**Mizuiro**

Mizuiro smiled, watching Rukia and Ichigo with amusement.

It was a cold Saturday afternoon and it had been raining hard since yesterday. Mizuiro was currently under the shelter of a quaint little café, sipping on an Orange Mocha Frappucino, and entertaining himself with the antics of his two friends, both of whom were unaware that he was watching them in secret.

Through the café's window, Mizuiro got a perfect view of what was going on between Rukia and Ichigo. To his absolute delight, he could hear them as well, with him being so close to the window and the scarcity of the people in the café that day.

"It's been raining cats and dogs since yesterday. How can you neglect to bring an umbrella?" Rukia cried, wringing her wet locks. Beside her, Ichigo was taking his coat off, hanging it over his shoulder as he pushed his drenched bangs away from his eyes.

"How was I to know that the rain would stretch this long? I thought a coat would suffice," Ichigo muttered.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ichigo, it's as if you've never experienced rain in your life." She crossed her arms and scanned her surroundings. Sighing, she looked at Ichigo. "So, how are we gonna get home?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "We could try to make a run for it."

"Wow! You're so smart, Ichigo! Why didn't we do that before? Oh wait, WE DID!" Rukia punched him on the shoulder, "Making a run for it is what got us soaking wet in the first place, idiot!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Get us airlifted out of here by my own private air force? Just give me a minute, I'll ring my butler"

Rukia scowled at Ichigo's sarcasm. "Don't be stupid. Just think of something that doesn't get us sick."

Mizuiro sighed and reached for his own umbrella. It wouldn't kill him to lend it to his friends for a while, considering that they're wet to the bone trying to get home in the downpour. Mizuiro was just about to get his butt of the seat when Ihcigo's actions stopped him.

The orange-haired teen took his coat and wrapped it around Rukia. He did so with a frown, but his movements were gentle.

"Here. Cover yourself up with this. At least, you won't get too wet."

Mizuiro stared at Ichigo, and so did Rukia. She looked down at the coat, then back at Ichigo. "How about you?" she asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Nah, don't mind me. A little rain can't get me sick."

Mizuiro settled back down on his seat, smirking. _Well, well. What do we have here?_

Rukia blinked, then stomped her feet. "No way, numbskull! If I take cover, then you take cover with me."

"What does it take to get you to cooperate, midget?" Ichigo groaned, "I said I'll be fine."

"No you won't, moron. And unless you take cover under this coat with me, I'll discard this filthy piece of clothing and walk back home in my drenched clothes. To hell with the flu." Rukia glared at Ichigo.

Mizuiro leaned on his table, chin on his palm. _What do you do, Ichigo?_

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, alright. Give me the coat."

Rukia handed the coat back to him. Ichigo held one end over his head and draped the other end over Rukia. To Mizuiro and Rukia's surprise, Ichigo snaked his arm around her waist, held her firmly by the hip and drew her closer to him.

"We run on three, got it?"

Rukia looked away, trying to hide the blush that Mizuiro could clearly see. The blush that looked strangely similar to the one that creeped up Ichigo's cheeks. "Uh…sure. Got it." She replied.

"Okay. One, two, RUN!"

Ichigo and Rukia dashed through the rain, their bodies close to each other as they tried to shield themselves from the onslaught of raindrops. As their figures began to disappear through the thick torrent of rain, Mizuiro chuckled. _Well, that was something else. _


	5. Hichigo

**Hello Reader,**

**Bold Italics are Hichigo's. **

* * *

**Hichigo**

The realization surprised him just as much as it surprised Ichigo. For him, that was a grave insult. He was better than the king, and so, he should have known first. He should have seen it - the slight changes, the extended patience, and the concern that was present more often.

And yet, when Hichigo finally realized it, he was blown away. He was the embodiment of Ichigo's instincts; all of Ichigo's anger, passion, bloodlust, carnal desires, and fears, everything that made the teenager's heart pump faster, that was what Hichigo was. So, it would be understandable why the hollow was outraged at not finding out about the king's feelings for Kuchiki Rukia earlier on.

And how were these feelings discovered? Well, for starters, Hichigo started noticing the signs when, during battle, Ichigo always seemed to be near where Rukia was. The latter had reasoned out that she was where the action was happening, and Hichigo bought it. Second, Ichigo had cut down on the insults a little. Hichigo found this suspicious indeed, considering the fact that insulting others was something he and the king had in common. "My head's already heavy with school, fighting and all that other shit. I don't need to make it heavier by thinking up of insults for that midget," Ichigo had said. Again, Hichigo bought it. Third, Hichigo caught the king staring at the female Shinigami one too many times. Now, he wouldn't have minded it, since Rukia _was_ a fine little thang, but the warm feelings that he felt along with the king after staring at her too long started to creep him out. Ichigo said that he was just tired and spaced out a lot. Hichigo bought it.

But Hichigo saw through the mountains of lies and denials when, that one fateful evening, Rukia got injured during a patrol. It was a small wound, really. Just a nick right above her left eyebrow. A thin trail of blood made its way down her eye and cheek.

What ticked Hichigo off was the absence of pleasure. He felt no satisfaction, no happiness at seeing that trail of blood. For the first time in his existence, the sight of blood actually sickened him.

It was enough to make Hichigo go crazy. Was he losing it? He only got himself together when he realized that the reason behind him feeling queasy was because Rukia was the one bleeding. Rukia. And out of nowhere, he and Ichigo shared the same thought. _**Rukia should never bleed when I'm around.**_

And that's how Hichigo found out.

Being the eccentric hollow that he was, Hichigo's outrage turned to amusement in the snap of a finger. _**Well, well, King, you sly bastard.**_

The hollow had teased Ichigo about it a few times. The teenager always denied it, telling Hichigo to go back to whatever hellhole he crawled out from. This only made Hichigo laugh. _**No wonder it took me longer to find out. You're so deep in denial even I got sucked into your pathetic "she's just a friend" excuses.**_

_Shut up. It's not an excuse._

_**Oh, you're right. It's not an excuse. It's a lie.**_

_Don't you have better things to do other than annoy me? Like thinking of a less pitiful plan to overthrow me? _

_**Oooooh, low blow, king.**_

_Frankly, you've been out of your game, lately. Not that I'm complaining._

_**That's because I've been amusin' myself with your thoughts towards the queen.**_

_The queen? Is that what Rukia is now?_

Hichigo shrugged, feigning innocence. _**I dunno. Is that what you think, king?**_

_Shut up._

The hollow chuckled. _**What? If you want her to be queen, it's all up to you, lover boy.**_

_Eat shit. I don't know what you're talking about._

_**Sure, you don't…..OI, IS THAT THE QUEEN OVER THERE?**_ Hichigo cried out, pointing a finger somewhere in the distance. Ichigo's head immediately snapped to the same direction. "Where?" Ichigo saw nothing.

Hichgo's hysterical laughter echoed throughout his mind. The hollow was doubled over in glee.

_**Ah, King! You've got it reeeaaaaal bad. **_

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth as he tried very, _very_ hard not to go inside his head and beat the still laughing hollow into a bloody pulp.


	6. Hitsugaya

**Hello Reader,**

**all italicized text are Hitsugaya's thoughts. there's a lot of them there cuz...well...BECAUSE I'M BATMAN.**

**(disappears into the night)**

* * *

**Hitsugaya**

Hitsugaya couldn't care less for the social lives of the people around him. He's rather do paperwork than be bothered by who's going where, who's doing what, and, most especially, who's dating who. With Matsumoto as a lieutenant, however, such things could not be kept away from him.

Histugaya could hear Matsumoto talking to a couple of female shinigamis. He scoffed. _Gossip. It's deadlier then a bankai._ He shuffled through his papers when he heard Matsumoto mention Ichigo and Rukia. Despite himself, he found his ears piqued. Anything that had to do with the infamous Kurosaki and Kuchiki Byakuya's sister was significantly more interesting than all the other things these women chatted about.

"So, what's the deal with those two?" Nosy Shinigami #1 asked.

Hitsugaya could practically picture out Matsumoto, casually flipping her long, blonde locks. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't be coy, Matsumoto-san. We know you're close with Kuchiki-san and the substitute Shinigami," Nosy Shingami #2 said. A small smack told Hitsugaya that the woman had playfully slapped Matsumoto. _Bad move._

"If you intend to keep that hand, I suggest you keep it away from me," Matsumoto said in an icy voice, "and just because I'm friends with those two does not mean I'm obliged to share anything with you."

Both nosy Shinigami's kept quiet for a few seconds. Then, Nosy Shinigami # 2 uttered a quick, "My apologies, Matsumoto-san."

Matsumoto's girlish laughter made its way to Hitsugaya's office, echoing throughout the walls. "Now, now, don't be so uptight!" A smack suggested that she had returned the playful slap, "But seriously, keep your hands to yourself."

The two nosy Shinigamis laughed weakly.

"Now, about Ichigo and Rukia. Let's just say those two are clueless."

Hitsugaya's hand, which was busy signing documents, froze. _Clueless to what?_

Matsumoto continued. "Ichigo, powerful as he is, knows zilch. And Rukia? Smart as she is, she has no inkling as to what's happening."

Hitsugaya sat straighter. _Happening? What's happening? Something's happening?_

"So, there _is_ something happening?" Nosy Shinigami #1 emphasized.

"You bet there is."

Hitsugaya clenched his the sides of his desk. Was something significant happening that he had no idea about? His heart beat faster at the thought. He couldn't have been that neglectful! To be ignorant of current events, especially with his position, was a grave error. What was going on with Kurosaki and Kuchikia that-

Nosy Shinigami #1 giggled. "I knew those two had the hots for each other.

Hitsugaya growled as he slumped on his seat, taking a moment to calm his nerves. _These clucking gossipers got me riled up just because of Kurosaki and Kuchiki's alleged love life? _ The diminutive captain grabbed his pen and resumed his paperwork. _Anyone with a brain would've noticed their "hots" for each other a long time ago._

Hitsugaya heard Matsumoto scoff. "Have you been living under a rock? Anyone with a brain larger than a pea could've validated that earlier."

"I was just getting my facts straight," Nosy Shinigami #1 retorted.

_A pathetic excuse for ignorance. _

"So, do you think they're seeing each other officially?" Nosy Shinigami #2 asked.

_Probably not. Those two probably haven't confessed to each other yet._

"I don't think so," Matsumoto answered, "Those two are slower than snails. I mean, hello? Have they ever heard of reading between the lines?"

_I'm sure Rukia has doubts about her "platonic" relationship with Ichigo. But she's too deep in denial to ever acknowledge that. Now, Ichigo on the other hand-_

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Matsumoto said, "Rukia might have an itty-bitty hunch about her feelings for Ichigo. But I'm willing to bet you a million sakes _and_ my precious bosoms that she won't confess to that hunch anytime soon. Ichigo, on the other hand, I'm pretty sure he's the snail. Yup, he is."

"But what were the signs? I sure didn't see it until you hinted at it last week, Matsumoto-san," Nosy Shinigami #1 asked.

_That's because you don't have a brain, you dumb fuck._

"That's because you lack a brain, girly," Matsumoto retorted mercilessly. Hitsugaya heard Nosy Shinigami #2 snigger.

"But if you're asking for signs, well…" Matsumoto fell silent for a few seconds.

_Well, if you're looking for anything recent and obvious, how about last week, when Ichigo grabbed a Squad 11 Shinigami and raised the poor bloke in the air for accidentally pushing Rukia against a post, causing her to get scratched? Or the week before that, when he insisted on carrying Rukia when she got injured during a perimeter scout turned sour; Ichigo had refused to let the Squad 4 Shingamis carry her, and had even threatened them when they tried to pry her out of his arms. Or how about the fact that he's been visiting Soul Society almost everyday? And that the first place he goes to is Squad 13 grounds? I'm pretty sure he's not there to have tea and candy with Captain Ukitake._

Hitsugaya sighed. _Honestly, there's so many signs, I don't see why this brainless dolt can't see it. Seriously, Ichigo's practically fawning over Rukia. What's not there to see?_

Hitsugaya shuffled his papers. _These people need to keep up with the gossip. Sheesh. _


	7. Karin & Yuzu

**Karin &amp; Yuzu**

Karin sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She was tired, her legs were about to give way and her stomach had been growling hours ago. Yet, Yuzu and her idiot of a big brother were still there, in the ladies department, rummaging through countless of clothes.

"Don't you know what size Rukia-chan wears, big brother?" Yuzu asked, looking through some pastel colored shirts.

"No, I don't. What are girl sizes anyway? Are they the same as guy sizes?" Ichigo scratched his head, both in confusion and frustration.

Karin rolled her eyes, she wasn't as patient as her twin, who only looked at their brother sympathetically.

"I don't think so, big brother. I'm pretty sure girl sizes are different than guy sizes," Yuzu answered, inspecting a striped blouse. She held it up for Ichigo to see. "What do you think of this?"

Ichigo shook his head. "She doesn't look good with those kind of stripes." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned against a rack of jackets. "We've been here for hours."

"We've been here for the whole day," Karin pointed out. "We came here the second the mall opened, and now, it's almost six in the evening."

"I know. I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I just…I didn't know choosing a shirt for a girl would be so hard. Seriously, I've taken exams harder than this."

Karin scoffed. "Please, Ichigo, spare us your stupidity. We know why you're taking so long choosing a shirt." Yuzu smiled and nodded at her sister.

Ichigo just looked at them, clueless. "What do you mean?"

"You're taking so long because this isn't just any girl. It's Rukia-chan." Yuzu giggled. Karin smirked and stood beside her sister.

Ichigo scowled and pointed a finger at them. "Hey! I don't know what ridiculous stories dad's been feeding you two, but I expect you to be smart and ignore them. The old man's nuttier than a fruitcake."

"What stories, big brother? Dad mentioned nothing to us," Yuzu asked.

Karin nudged her. "Oh, I bet dad will be ecstatic to know that there are stories! They must be dirty if Ichigo's trying to keep it a secret." Yuzu gasped.

"Oi! Don't go assuming things that aren't there! There's nothing going on between me and Rukia!" Ichigo cried out. A few passersby gave him odd looks.

"We never said you did, Ichi-nii. You brought that up on your own," Karin said, grinning.

"You're putting words in my mouth!" Ichigo said, glaring at his sisters.

"Sure we are."

Yuzu took out a yellow blouse. "How about this one? It's got a smart cut."

Ichigo inspected it. "Hmm. It looks nice. But it's too bright of a yellow, isn't it?"

Karin groaned. "What does it take to please you?"

"A nice blouse that'll look good on Rukia!" Ichigo retorted.

Yuzu sighed as she placed the blouse back in the rack. "But, Ichi-nii, we've been through every boutique in the mall and you weren't impressed by anything we showed you."

"Well, there's nothing good in this mall, I guess."

"There's nothing good for Rukia in this mall, if that's what you mean," Karin grumbled.

"You have to choose, eventually, big brother," Yuzu said.

"He'd chosen earlier if it was for any other girl."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "I already told you guys, my indecisiveness has nothing to do with the fact that the shirt is for Rukia."

"Oh please," Karin guffawed, "It has everything to do with Rukia! You won't buy the pink blouse because you said it wouldn't complement Rukia's complexion. You won't buy the turquoise sweater because you said it would make Rukia seem smaller."

"You won't buy the polo shirt with the cute anchor prints because you said it'll show her collarbone, which for some reason is a bad thing," Yuzu added, "And you won't buy the purple blouse because you said it clashed with her eyes."

Ichigo blinked. "And your point is?"

Karin raised her hands up in frustration. "You're overthinking this! Do you really think Rukia is the sort of person to care whether or not her collarbone is showing, or her eyes clashes with her top?"

Ichigo looked at his feet and sighed. "No."

Karin approached him and clasped him by the shoulder. "We understand you're trying to impress her. But don't kill yourself doing it. Because she doesn't care about any of those things anyway."

"If you really want something that'll suit Rukia-chan, why don't you get Ishida-kun to sew her a blouse, big brother?" Yuzu suggested.

Yeah! That guy's got acceptable taste." Karin agreed, punching her brother on the shoulder.

"Okay. I'll get Ishida to sew her a blouse. I bet you two just want to get out of here."

"Yes." Yuzu and Karin said together.

The trio went out of the department store. Karin stretched her arms the moment they passed through the mall doors.

"Well, that was some effort we put in for Rukia-chan," Yuzu said gleefully. Karin sniggered.

"I said quit it! I'm not trying to impress Rukia," Ichigo growled, stuffing both his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you say, Ichi-nii." Karin said in a sing-song voice.

Ichigo scowled. "What do you guys have against looking for decent clothes, anyway?"


	8. Kenpachi

**Hello Reader,**

**Ok, I have to say, I had fun writing this one.**

**Shout out to **TheTruthAboutThe WallFlower . **laughter. here you go. the one you've been waiting for.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Kenpachi**

"Fight me, Kurosaki."

"No."

Kenpachi tailed the orange-haired Shinigami. He was itching for a fight with this guy so badly, his hands never left the hilt of his zanpakuto the whole morning. Of course, Ichigo had been ignoring him the whole time. This only drove Kenpachi to be more persistent, however.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because is not a good enough reason for you not to fight me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo stopped, sighed, and turned to face Kenpachi. "Why do you want to fight?"

Kenpachi snorted and looked at Ichigo as if he had grown another head. "What sort of fucking stupid question is that? I want to fight because I love to fight!"

"Well, I don't want to fight because I don't love to fight." Ichigo started to walk away.

"Wait, wait!" Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder. "If you don't have the love for it, then do it for those other silly things that other fuckers fight for. Honor, revenge, unrequited love, gambling money, money to pay the rent, for fucking hell, any reason! Take a page out of ol' Byakuya's book and fight for pride, for all I care, just _fight_ me." Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo and drew his face closer for emphasis. Ichigo grimaced at Kenpachi's unfocused and crazed eyes. Pushing the blood-thirsty Shinigami off him, Ichigo replied with a bored tone, "No."

Kenpachi sighed. _This little bastard's stubborn. _"Alright. If you won't fight me, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see Rukia."

"What good is that?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm going to see Rukia because I want to see Rukia."

Something clicked inside Kenpachi's head. "You want to see Rukia…is you wanting to see her the same as me wanting to fight?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, utterly confused. "What?"

Kenpachi chuckled and shook his head. _Of course. I should've known._

"Go, Kurosaki. We'll fight another time."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Woah, this is new. What made you change your mind?"

Kenpachi raised a hand. "I am in no position to get in between of that, Kurosaki."

"That? That what?"

_Is the boy slow, or is he really that deep in denial?_

"Let's put it this way," Kenpachi said, lovingly resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I want to fight because I love to fight. And you want to go see Rukia. Fill up the blanks, boy. Cuz' I sure filled them up faster than you."

And with that, Kenpachi left, leaving a red-faced Ichigo who _definitely_ caught up with the former's analogy, but was too deep in denial to ever acknowledge it.

"Stupid Kenpachi," Ichigo muttered, walking away and towards Squad 13 grounds.


	9. Ikkaku & Yumichika

**Hello Reader,**

**I am quite proud of this chapter, although I do fear that Ikkaku and Yumichika might be slightly, if not completely, out of character. I guess I got carried away by the Sherlock and Watson image I had while doing this chapter.**

**anyway, a shout out to **S-crown who **unknowingly guessed the next chapter. Uncanny, yes?**

**Enjoy!**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo. May the unicorns always guide his way.**

* * *

**Ikkaku and Yumichika**

"Well, well, will you look at this? Kurosaki's back again," Ikkaku said, staring at Ichigo as he made his way through Squad 11 grounds.

Yumichika followed his gaze and sighed. "I would look, but I'm afraid I can't see anything past the bright light your infuriatingly shiny bald head is reflecting. It hurts my eyes." He dramatically raised a hand to cover the side of his face. Ikkaku scowled but moved his head an inch backwards.

"Is the light still reflecting?" he asked in a gruff, sarcastic tone.

"Not anymore. You know, your skill in deflecting light is improving. That'll come handy in battle, I'm sure," Yumichika said in a melodic, teasing voice. He turned his sights to the crowd, looking for Ichigo. It didn't take more than a second for him to spot that shocking orange mop of hair amongst the throng of people. "Why, it is Ichigo! I wonder what he's doing here."

"Yeah, it's the third time this week he's visited."

"And he always goes on about the same routine," Yumichika muttered. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow.

"What routine?"

Yumichika scoffed. "Oh please, surely you've noticed?" Ikkaku shook his head. Yumichika smirked and shook his own head.

"Ah, such is the cruel way of life that not only are you bald, but blind as well."

Ikkaku slammed his hand on the table. "Shaven. Not bald. _Shaven_."

"Sure. Keep on telling yourself that. Anyway, since the light reflecting from your head seems to have blinded you, my friend, allow me to illustrate the routine upon which Ichigo sets himself to everytime he's visited for the past days."

"Indulge me, Sherlock," Ikkaku said, taking a swig of his drink.

"As you see, he is now walking through our grounds, as he has done prior. In a few moments, he'll be passing that kind old lady selling flowers. What's her name again? Nevermind, I shall call her 'kind old lady'. I predict that Ichigo will take a couple of steps past her before he stops, turns, and goes back to her. Direct your eyes to the subject, Ikkaku, so you may see the truth in my words."

Ikkaku's eyes followed Ichigo, and sure enough, the Shinigami passed by 'kind old lady'. He took one, two steps before he paused. Breathing deeply, Ichigo turned and walked back, stopping in front of 'kind old lady's table.

"Well, that was impressive, Yumichika," Ikkaku said.

"Ah, don't praise me just yet. I've only started with my well thought out predictions," Yumichika purred, leaning on the table, his head resting on one hand. "Now that Ichigo has stopped in front of 'kind old lady', he'll engage in small talk. I urge you to notice how his left hand lightly trails over the flowers in the basket beside 'kind old lady's table, as if he was contemplating on buying them."

Ikkaku watched, his eyes focused on Ichigo. The latter nodded his head while 'kind old lady' smiled, her mouth opening to say words Ikkaku could not hear. And just as Yumichika had predicted, Ichigo's left hand reached for the flowers in the basket right beside 'kind old lady's table, his fingers brushing over leaves and petals.

"Now, look closely, Ikkaku. 'Kind old lady' will say something, and by observing this occurrence for the past days, I'm quite sure that what she'll say is 'would you like to buy some?' after which Ichigo will shake his head. Look."

Squinting his eyes to focus on 'kind old lady's lips, Ikkaku could make out the words. They were, in fact, "would you like to buy some?" Ichigo shook his head.

Yumichika grabbed Ikkaku by his sleeve and leaned closer. "And here is where Ichigo leaves, my friend. But take note of my predictions for the actions he shall partake, for it is key to the mystery as to why Ichigo is once again here in Soul Society."

Ikkaku, having his interest and curiosity piqued by Yumichika's accurate forecasts, pressed his friend for what was to come.

"Watch, Ikkaku, as Ichigo will slightly turn and say his goodbyes to 'kind old lady'. She, in turn, will ask him where he is heading off to, but from the knowing smile she'll be wearing as she asks that, I assume she already knows the answer, as I suspect that Ichigo's given the same answer for the past days. Here is where it all becomes vital. Ichigo will look down on his feet, a sign of being bashful, and point somewhere to the right. After that, he'll be on his way and out of our sights."

Ikkaku held his breath, anticipation gripping him. He couldn't help the smile that spread right across his face as he watched the scene before him. Indeed, Ichigo turned slightly, bowing his head as he got ready to leave. Indeed, 'kind old lady' asked him where he was going, a mischievous, knowing smile gracing her lips. Indeed, Ichigo looked at his feet, like a schoolboy caught cheating, and raised his arm as he pointed somewhere to the right. And as Ichigo made his way through the crowd of people and vanished from sight, all Ikkaku could do was shake his head.

"I cannot believe it. How the fuck did you do that, Yumichika?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Observation is key, Ikkaku. And stop scratching the nonexistent hair on your head." Yumichika slapped Ikkaku's hand away.

"Alright, you're one observant motherfucker. But you missed out on one important detail. You failed to tell why Ichigo was here again."

"Ichigo is here for the same reason he's been here for the past days."

"Which is?"

Yumichika laughed. "Oh Ikkaku. Dear, slow, bald Ikkaku."

"_Shaven._"

"You haven't figured it out yet? Well, allow me to explain. I do so love playing teacher to you. You've taken note of Ichigo pointing somewhere to the right like I've instructed you to?"

Ikkaku nodded.

"Well, what lies in that direction?"

Ikkaku shrugged. "I dunno. Um, a bakery, that ramen shop that gives you extra chopsticks and napkins, Squad 6 grounds, the Kuchiki mansion-"

"Bingo! The Kuchiki mansion! And who resides in that mansion, Ikkaku?"

"Captain Kuchiki?"

Yumichika brought his hand down hard on the table and gave his friend an are-you-shitting-me look. "Kurosaki Ichigo visits Soul Society at east thrice a week to see Captain Kuchiki?"

"You make it sound so bad. OK, so it wasn't the best of guesses, cut me some slack."

"Oh, I'll cut you some slack, alright. That's the least I can do since I can't cut your hair."

"Low blow, Yumichika. Anyway, if not Captain Kuchiki, then is it Rukia?"

Yumichika winked. "Bullseye."

Ikkaku snorted. "Come on. I don't buy it! You just got yourself caught up in Matsumoto's stories about those two! Besides, how can you be so sure that it's Rukia?"

Yumichika gave his friend a thoughtful look. "Well, I did consider that maybe Ichigo went to see Renji. But I don't think Ichigo steers that way."

Ikkaku barked out a laugh. "Ok, so not only are you implying that Ichigo comes here at least thrice a week to see Rukia, but you're actually saying that he comes here to see her for romantic reasons?"

"It makes sense, Ikkaku! For the past days, he's been doing the exact same thing: stopping by 'kind old lady's table, looking at flowers, and deciding against buying some! Now, when does a guy decide against buying flowers? When he's not sure if the recipient will accept them! And when is a guy so doubtful about a recipient? When the recipient's a girl! And who's the only girl in the Kuchiki mansion that Ichigo is closely associated with? Rukia!"

Ikkaku nodded, stroking at his chin. "You're starting to make sense."

"Of course I am. Who would the flowers be for? Renji?"

"So, you really do believe that there's something going on between those two?"

"After my observations of Ichigo's actions for the past days, Yes. Definitely."

Ikkaku clasped his friend by the shoulder. "I have to say, I'm impressed. You've got some good observation skills, you could be a good sleuth! Why are you here in squad 11 instead of squad 6?"

"Alas, such is the cruel way of life!" Yumichika cried, flipping his hair. "I am what you call a sophisticated animal. Too well-mannered for Squad 11, yet to untamed for Squad 6. I only stay here for the company, Ikkaku, and by company, I mean you. Now, sit up straight! Your head is reflecting the light again."


	10. Keigo

**Hello Reader,**

**My sincerest apologies. I was busy enrolling for summer classes. pre-requesite sbjects are bitches, I tell you. It's only the third day of class, and we already had five quizzes. who does that?**

**anyway, this one came to me longer. After Ikkaku and Yumichika, I guess i felt pressured. had to wait for a light bulb moment.**

**I'm sorry if this one isn't as good as the last.**

**Hope you'll still enjoy.**

* * *

**Keigo**

Keigo would never have stooped this low if Rukia and Ichigo hadn't given him reason to. Yet, as he knelt outside the classroom door and stuck his ear against it, he couldn't help but admit to himself that, whether or not he actually had a reason to, he would not hesitate to eavesdrop on his two friends. Especially with what he was hearing now.

"Ichigo, not so rough, you boorish oaf!"

"Boorish? You're the one that's clawing at me! Look at all these scratches."

Keigo squinted. He never suspected Rukia to be inclined to such physical violence. Moreover, he never knew Ichigo liked it.

"Could you _please_ move a little slowly?"

"Do you think you'll be able to reach it if I move slower?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if you move slower, I'll be able to feel it better."

"Alright then."

Keigo bit at his knuckle. He could hear the quick, halting successions of scraping wood. The table. Oh my god, they were doing it on top of the table.

""Is that better, midget?"

"Yes. I've got to hold on to you."

"Just don't scratch me."

"I'll do my best."

_For the love of Jessica Rabbit,_ Keigo thought, _how long have these two been at it?_

"Rukia, can you feel it yet? We've been at this for fifteen minutes now."

"You know, if you just keep doing what you're doing, I'm sure to feel it eventually."

Keigo closed his eyes and punched the floor as he tried to stifle a gasp. This was too much for him to bear alone. Standing up, he ran down the hallway, making sure to keep his strides silent. He made a turn and bumped into Mizuiro.

"Hey, Keigo, what's-"

"My friend!" Keigo gasped, grabbing Mizuiro by the shoulders. "I have to tell you something _legendary._"

It took less than a minute for Keigo to say share what he had witnessed, and five minutes for Mizuiro to take it all in.

"You lie," he whispered.

Keigo shook his head. "Fifteen minutes, Mizuiro. Fifteen minutes. I did not know Ichigo had it in him."

"The lucky bastard."

"The sly, lucky bastard. For how long he and Kuchiki-san had been pulling a quick one right under our noses, nobody knows. Still, at least he finally had the balls to do it."

"Pretty sad it wasn't you, huh?"

"I can't win every girl's heart, I guess."

Keigo and Mizuiro walked away, missing Orihime by a mere second. She skipped happily towards their classroom and opened it. She gasped. Ichigo and Rukia turned their heads, mouths ajar.

Rukia was standing on top of the teacher's table, while Ichigo was beside it, hunched over as he got ready to push it. Rukia's hand was resting on the ledge right above the blackboard.

"You guys still haven't found the eraser?" Orihime asked, baffled.

"Nope. I've been feeling for it since forever,' Rukia replied, pulling her hand back and wiping the dust off. "This ledge is longer than than the San Andreas Fault, I swear."

"I wonder how-"

Orihime was cut off by Chizuru, who burst into the room, her chest heaving as if she'd just finished running a marathon. Her eyes travelled fromm Orihime, to her bust, then to Rukia and Ichigo. She frowned at their uncompromising position.

"Damn that Keigo!" she hissed, "I thought we finally had you two for sure."

"You two?" Ichigo asked, "What's up with Keigo?"

Chizuru shook her head. "Nothing. He just passed me by a few seconds ago. Told me you and Kuchiki-san were doing the dirty here. Guess he was wrong. I thought for sure we finally had proof of you two having a thing. The rumors are driving me nuts! Sometimes, people need a little concrete proof."

The next day, Keigo came to class with a swollen eye. He swears he bumped into a pole. An orange one.

* * *

**I know this one was different form the others. I guess Keigo found out about Rukia and Ihcigo in a very erroneous way. which is so like him.**


	11. Isshin

**hello Reader,**

**i'm so sorry for the delays. It's exam week and my period just arrived. I know. too much info. **

**BUT THE PAAAAAAAAIN.**

**anyway. I hope you'll enjoy this. I'll do my best to update more regularly. **

* * *

**Isshin**

Isshin watched intently as his son carefully set the bundle of clothes on his bed. Ichigo sat down, pulled a peach colored pajama top from the pile, and gently – painstakingly – folded it.

"Can't even fold her own clothes. Not that they're hers in the first place," he mumbled as he placed the neatly folded top beside him, and grabbed another one. "Still. If she's intent on 'borrowing' Yuzu's clothes, she might as well fold them herself."

Isshin held his breath. His son was undoubtedly grumbling about his third daughter. Yet, a smile slowly settled in his face as he continued to watch Ichigo, grumbling away as he daintily placed a folded blouse on top of the others.

"She doesn't even wash them," Ichigo sighed. His hand got a hold of a white shirt with Chappy printed on it. Ichigo held it closer to his face as he inspected the helm. "A tear." Isshin heard him say.

Ichigo stood up and turned, only to freeze when he saw his father. Isshin had a goofy grin plastered on his face. His left leg was bent while the other was raised, as if he was prepping up for a flying kick. Both of his arms were raised above his head, fingers pointing downwards like claws. All in all, Isshin looked like a constipated crane.

"What the hell are you doing, old man?!" Ichigo cried out.

"Uhh," Isshin glanced sideways, "espionage?"

"Please get out of my room." Ichigo sidestepped and passed by Isshin. The latter quickly spun around, maintaining his stance by some insane reason.

"Where are you going, son?"

"Yuzu's room. I need her sewing kit."

"Whatever for?"

It took a few minutes before Ichigo got out of Yuzu's room and replied, "For Rukia. Her Chappy shirt's got a tear at the helm."

"But you don't know how to sew."

"It's just a small tear. How hard can it be?"

"Let Yuzu do it."

"She's at school."

"Then wait for her to come home."

"She'll have loads to do by then. Look, what's wrong with me doing it?" Ichigo sighed.

"What's wrong with you not doing it?"

Ichigo stared at his father, mouth slightly agape. Isshin's eyes twinkled.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, son," he said with a knowing smile. He straightened up and walked out of the room without another word, leaving Ichigo quite uncomfortable.

* * *

"Ichigo, you fixed it!" Rukia gasped, obviously delighted.

"It's no big deal, Rukia." Ichigo mumbled.

Isshin smiled widely. His ear was pressed against the glass which, in turn, was pressed against Ichigo's bedroom door. "It won't be long now, Isshin. Won't be long." He whispered, patting himself on the back.


	12. Urahara

**Hello Reader,**

**I'm sorry this took too long. It took a lot of Reese's peanut butter cups and a whole month of watching 2Broke Girls for me to get back on my feet after our Thesis Defense and practical exams. **

**Now, It's Urahara's turn. **

**It's quite obvious that Urahara's been hinting at something in the Manga, and I'd like to think that he's the type to tease and suggest subtly.**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Urahara**

Ichigo fidgeted. He kept stealing glances at Urahara, as well as the interior of the shop to check if anything was amiss. The shopkeeper's eyes gleamed more mischievously than usual. The last time he stepped into this shop and Urahara had that gleam, he lost an eyebrow and had to spend a week covering it up with a band aid. Whenever his friends asked him what happened, all Ichigo could do was clench his fist and look away. The ordeal was too horrifying for him to repeat.

Now, he was once again at the mercy of the shopkeeper. Urahara looked at him and smiled. Ichigo sighed in defeat. Urahara smiled at him. There was no escape now.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing way over there?" Rukia called out.

"Yes, Ichigo, why are you so far away? Away from Kuchiki-san?" Urahara asked. Ichigo noticed the emphasis on 'Kuchiki-san' and raised an eyebrow. He thought he should make full use of his eyebrows while he still had two. "Come here, where you can see all of our products! Here, right beside Kuchiki-san." Urahara waved his hand, beckoning Ichigo to approach them.

There it was again. The emphasis. Ichigo stuck his hands into his pockets as he walked towards his petite friend and the ominous shopkeeper. When Ichigo stopped beside a stack of magazines, a couple of steps behind Rukia, Urahara pursed his lips and tutted in displeasure.

"Here, Kurosaki. Here." Urahara, using his fan, pointed at the floor right beside Rukia.

"I'm fine here," Ichigo said.

"No, you're not. It's much nicer here."

"I'm comfortable here."

"It's more comfortable here."

"I'm content staying right here."

"Well, I'm not," Urahara said, slapping his fan against the table. Rukia jumped at the sudden action. "Come here."

"Why?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Ichigo, just get your ass over here!" Rukia cried, stomping her foot. "Kisuke-san will never finish our transactions if he has to keep on luring you to come closer."

Ichigo huffed and went to stand right beside Rukia. Urahara smiled and turned back towards Rukia. They haggled with prices, ordered some things, and engaged in informative conversation. By the time Rukia got her bag full of whatnots, Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally, time to get out of this-_

"Out so soon, Kuchiki-san? Why don't you stay for a while more? I have a few new products that I'm sure would interest you and Kurosaki." Urahara mused, his eyes once again gleaming mischievously.

"Maybe some other time," Rukia said, checking her watch, "It's late and we have to get home."

"Come on, just a few more minutes. It gets so lonely here sometimes, and your company really brightens up my day."

Rukia and Ichigo scowled at Urahara.

"Well, I guess it has more to do with Kurosaki's bright hair color," Urahara said with a lazy wave of his hand, "but please, humor me with just a few minutes of your time."

Rukia turned to Ichigo. She raised an eyebrow. _Shall we humor?_

Ichigo crossed his arms. _Hell no! Let him humor himself._

Rukia sighed. _He does seem kinda lonely today._

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Please. He has Yoruichi to keep him busy. She's enough company for him._

"Are you two communicating telepathically?" Urahara butted in, smiling amusedly.

"No, that's stupid," Ichigo scoffed.

"Ah, I see. You and Rukia are just so in tuned with one another that simple physical gestures speak just as clearly as verbal ones. Only a handful of couples have that special connection."

"Couples?!" Rukia and Ichigo said together, glaring at Urahara.

"Why yes, a couple. A couple of _friends._ What kind of couple did you two think I was implying?" Urahar asked, hiding his smirk behind his fan.

Rukia cleared her throat. "Where are these…products…that you wanted to show us?"

"Over here, over here." Urahara got up and walked over to a dress drawer. He opened a small jewelry box, took something out and went back to the counter. "Turn around, Kuchiki-san," he instructed. Rukia obeyed. Urahara skillfully clasped a thin, intricate silver necklace with small dark blue stones around Rukia's neck. "What do you think?" he asked afterwards.

Rukia touched the necklace gingerly. "Well, it's beautiful. But I do not wear jewelry."

"You don't have to wear one, you just have to own one." Urahara looked at Ichigo. "What do you think, Kurosaki? Doesn't the necklace emphasize Kuchiki-san's elegant neck?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it does. It also complements her eyes, I guess."

"Really?" Urahara said loudly, slamming a palm on the countertop. Rukia and Ichigo jumped back in shock. "You really think it complements her eyes? Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki said that necklace complements your eyes!"

"Yes, I heard," Rukia murmured hesitantly.

"That came from him, not from me." Urahara said with a shrug.

Rukia looked at Ichigo questioningly. Ichigo just raised his hands in confusion.

"Well, this was nice and all, but I really have no use for a necklace," Rukia said, unclasping the necklace and handing it back to Urahara. "It's just impractical."

"Most girls just buy it to make themselves look pretty," Ichigo mused. "It's not like you need it, though."

"Oh, she doesn't?" Urahara asked, leaning in closer to Ichigo. "Whatever do you mean, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo took a step back, uncomfortable with Urahara's sudden closeness. "I, um-"

"Are you saying that the necklace wouldn't make Kuchiki-san pretty?"

Much to Urahara's delight, Rukia glanced at Ichigo.

"No! That's not it! What I mean is that, Rukia doesn't need it because, well, she's already pretty," Ichigo replied.

"You think she's pretty?!" Urahara cried, once again, slamming his hand down on the countertop. Rukia and Ichigo both flinched. "Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki thinks you're pretty!"

"Yes, Kisuke-san. I heard. I was right here." Rukia said.

"That came from him, not from me."

"You know what, we have to go." Ichigo said, grabbing Rukia by the arm.

"Leaving so soon? But I haven't shown you the other products yet," Urahara said, reaching into a box.

Ichigo hurried his strides, dragging a confused Rukia along with him. "We'll stop by to see them some other time," he called out.

Urahara sighed and fanned himself. The shop was now still and quiet. After a couple minutes of silence, Urahara heard Ichigo and Rukia pass by his window on their way out.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Rukia asked.

"What sort of stupid question is that, midget?" Ichigo retorted.

"Never mind."

Urahara smirked. _Five…four…three…two…one._

"Well, you are, you know. Pretty," Ichigo said quietly.

Urahara smiled to himself. Tessai appeared from the room behind him.

"Ah, Tessai! I assume you heard everything that transpired here?"

"Here as well as outside," Tessai replied. "Was this your intention all along?"

Urahara chuckled. "Devious, aren't I?"


	13. Kurotsuchi

**Hello Reader,**

**This one was birthed into a world of insomnia, coffee, and very slow torrent downloads. I stayed up late last night downloading New 52 comics so I thought I'd work on this one. I found it suitable since i don't think Kurotsuchi sleep. **

**all the the magic conch sheeelllll.**

* * *

**Kurotsuchi**

Kurotsuchi walked briskly across his lab, muttering to himself.

"Is something the matter, Mayuri-san?" Nemu asked, her voice soft, wary that the slightest noise aside from his own voice would cause Kurotsuchi to burst out in anger. But the latter did not seem to notice his subordinate's question. Instead, he continued pacing back and forth, whispering equations under his breath. After a few more minutes, he finally paused and turned to Nemu.

"Is everything ready, Nemu? Has the machine been set up?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yes, Mayuri-san." Nemu answered politely.

"Good, good, good," Kurotsuchi said chirpily, "everything seems to be in order. Now we only have to wait for our subject to arrive."

"If I may ask, Mayuri-san, what do you have planned out for our subject today?"

"If you'd asked that any other day, Nemu, I would have tortured you for deigning to ask. Yet, you have caught me in a particularly good mood. You see, I am in the middle of creating a new serum; once injected into a person's system, this serum will serve as a stimuli to trigger that person's body and cause it to react as if in stress. The catch is, instead of fluctuating to relaxation after a moment's time, the body will only continue to increasingly react to the serum, sending that person into an agonizing paralysis," Kurostuchi laughed, clapping his hands together. "I call it, the stress serum. I know it's not the most creative of names, but it will have to do."

"Do you intend to use the serum on our subject today, Mayuri-san?" Nemu asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, Nemu, I wouldn't dare! You see, one crucial element to the serum is the chemical that the body releases during stress. I intend to use our subject to procure that chemical. Whilst, the machine I asked you to prepare, Nemu."

"But why will you use the machine, Mayuri-san? In processes of procurement, you've always opted to go for the traditional method – disembowelment."

"Ah, yes, I do love a good emboweling. Yet, I'm afraid that if ever I perform such a thing to our subject, I might be the one who'll end up disemboweled."

Nemu cocked her head to the sight, confused. "Who could our subject be to hold such importance that you'd avoid disembowelment?"

A knock came from the door.

"Ah, the subject arrives. Nemu, please get the door," Kurotsuchi said.

Nemu walked towards the door, slightly excited to know who the subject was. The door opened with a slight creaked, revealing Kuchiki Rukia on the other side, shielding her eyes.

"Hello, Nemu. It's pretty hot out here today," she said as a greeting.

* * *

Rukia gulped nervously as Kurotsuchi and Nemu attached…things to her body. Upon sitting down on the machine, Rukia had wanted to ask what it was that they were going to attach to her, but decided against it. In this case, she preferred ignorance to the knowledge of a possibly painful experiment.

_Why did I agree to this again?_ Rukia thought, her eyes wide when Kurotsuchi placed some sort of metal headband on her.

_**~Earlier that day~**_

"_**Rukia, Kurotsuchi has approached me and asked if you could help him with some experiment he is conducting," Byakuya said during breakfast.**_

"_**An experiment?" Rukia asked reluctantly. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was not known for being gentle or merciful. **_

"_**Do not worry. Kurotsuchi has given me his word; the experiment is completely safe," Byakuya said, sensing his sister's hesitation. "And I'm afraid you cannot decline at this point. I've also already given my word that you would gladly participate. Kurostuchi had the slyness to ask me during a meeting. I couldn't say no with all the other captains around me."**_

"_**Alright, nii-sama," Rukia sighed.**_

"Now, Rukia, to lessen your obvious agitation, I shall explain how this experiment shall go," Kurostuchi chirped. He was oddly excited about this, which only scared Rukia more. "I intend to procure chemicals from your body, but safely of course. I will attach this IV needle to you, and will simply ask you of some events that might stress you. Once your body starts reacting to the stress, it will release some chemicals which will be obtained through the needle and into my machine. Any questions?"

"Is it too late to see if Renji would be interested instead?" Rukia asked, her voice an octave higher.

"No take backs," Kurotsuchi answered. "Now, let us start. This will only pinch a little." Kurotsuchi inserted the IV needle in Rukia's hand. He then turned on the machine and took a seat in front of Rukia. His eyes gleamed devilishly. "Now, let's talk."

"Okay," Rukia said, her voice wavering.

"Has anything been troubling you lately, Rukia?" Kurotsuchi asked, in a gentler voice.

Rukia exhaled. "Well, nothing much. Working for Captain Ukitake is not that troublesome. Aside from the constant occasions of fainting. Most times, he just drops to the ground without warning, you know. One second, you're both walking together down the Seireitei, and then the next, you're performing CPR on his unconscious body."

The machine beeped as a yellow light appeared.

"What is that?" Rukia asked nervously." The machine beeped again.

"Oh, that indicates your stress level. Everytime the machine senses your body reacting to stress, it gives out a beep. The colors show how intense your body is reacting to the stress. Yellow, for low, Green for mild, and red, for high. The stronger the stress, the stronger the body reacts," Kurotsuchi explained patiently. Normally, he would never have bothered to explain this. Yet, this experiment was so crucial that he found himself far too excited to be mean."

"Gee, it surprises me how much of that I actually understood," Rukia muttered.

"Maybe you're just listening well," Kurotsuchi said.

"You know, I used to think that listening well was the only vital thing to understanding things. Boy, did Ichigo prove me wrong in that," Rukia said, shaking her head.

Beep.

Kurotsuchi turned and looked at the machine, surprised. _Indication of stress? But…_

"I mean, when I talk with the guy, I can clearly see that he's paying attention. Eyes looking straight at me, face serious, I assumed that he understood everything I said! Turns out, you not only need to listen well, you also need to think well." Rukia ranted, rolling her eyes at the end of her sentence.

Beep. Kurotsuchi smiled. _Well, this is interesting. _"And what more does Kurosaki do that stresses you, Rukia?" Kurotsuchi asked, significantly more enthusiastic.

"Where do I start? He's stubborn. You can't get anything through that thick head of his!"

Beep.

"I tell him not to launch head on at every hollow he encounters. What does he do? He launches himself head on at every hollow he encounters!"

Beep.

"I tell him not to lose his temper so easily. What does he do? He punches a guy at school for calling his hair 'bright'!"

Beep.

"I tell him not to follow me to Soul Society. What does he do? He follows me to Soul freaking Society!"

Beep. A green light appeared right beside the yellow one.

"That was when you were to be executed, hmmm?" Kurotsuchi prompted, clearly delighted at how things were progressing.

"Right. It's not that I'm not grateful for what he did. I mean, he risked his life to save mine," Rukia said gently, "It's not everyday that someone goes to that extreme for me. Yet, Ichigo seems to willingly fling himself in danger to keep me safe."

Kurotsuchi looked at his machine worriedly. _She can't be having good thoughts now!_ _Perhaps, if she was reminded how she is indirectly accountable for Kurosaki putting his life at stake, she'd become stressed again. _He turned towards Rukia. "Are you implying that Kurosaki only goes that far for you?"

Rukia's eyes went wide.

Beep.

"No! No, no, of course not!" Rukia stammered, a blush creeping up her face.

Beep.

"Ichigo does that for a lot of people too. I'm not that special to him, NOT THAT I'M IMPLYING THAT I'M SOMEONE SPECIAL TO HIM!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kurotsuchi blinked. _Well, that did not go as I expected._ He chuckled to himself, rubbing his hands together. _My, my, now THIS is a discovery. _"Well, I simply assumed, since you two are so close-"

"We're just friends," Rukia answered, smiling sheepishly, "Really close friends. I mean, sure, we have a bond, but not THAT kind of bond, you know?"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hmm, but Kurosaki doesn't seem like the kind of person to just..._bond_…with someone so easily and openly. Surely, there must be something special there," Kurotsuchi said suggestively.

"You think so?" Rukia asked. She paled and her eyes went wild at her slip up. "Not that I want anything special! I mean, I'm grateful enough for our friendship. That's already special in itself!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ah, yes, a very special friendship indeed, Rukia," Kurotsuchi sighed.

"Yes, yes it is,' Rukia mumbled nervously, "That's all it is. A special friendship. I don't know why people are always implying things about me and that carrot-headed dolt. I mean, sure he's brave, and loyal, and handsome-"

"Handsome, Rukia?"

Rukia stooped talking, her mouth agape as a blush so red crept up her face. In fact, Kurotsuchi had heartily remarked that it was almost as red as the light blinking on the machine.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

* * *

Nemu tidied up the laboratory, carefully putting back the machine to its proper place. Kurotsuchi was at his work table, carrying a test tube rack full of the chemicals he was able to procure form Rukia.

"Was the experiment a success, Mayuri-san?" Nemu asked.

"How do I put it, Nemu? When I prepared for the experiment, I only expected to procure a single test tube of the chemicals from Rukia. And now, I have a whole rack of it. I guess I'll have to thank Kurosaki the next time he comes to visit. I never knew love could be so stressful."


	14. Byakuya

**Hello Reader,**

**this one made me happy. and reminded me of just how much in need i am of medication.**

**well, i say trololol.**

**Kudos to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Byakuya**

It was something right out of a horror movie. For Byakuya, at least.

The night was darker than usual. Outside, the storm raged, pelting down rain heavily against the slated roof. Byakuya walked down the hall towards his room, a candle in hand. The meager glow of its flame was not enough for Byakuya to even see his own feet, but it would have to suffice. A bolt of lightning flashed, sending a sudden burst of brightness into the hall. Byakuya was not impressed and continued walking without a halt.

Just as he was about to slide his bedroom door open, however, a shuffling from Rukia's room made him stop and turn. The candle flickered, and shadows danced eerily against the wall. Byakuya was silent, straining to hear. Shuffling.

_Clink._

"Rukia?" Byakuya asked, raising his candle. No reply.

A strong, overwhelming sense of protectiveness took over him, and in seconds, Byakuya was right outside Rukia's room. "Rukia?" he called out again, his voice a tad louder. Still no reply.

Byakuya instinctively raised his hand and placed it against Rukia's door. He froze. A chill went through his fingers and up his spine, making him shiver. Whatever was on the other side of this door was not good. And Rukia is in the room with it. Clenching his jaw, Byakuya slid the door open and stepped in. The candle, small as it was, was enough to lighten up the room for Byakuya to see.

"Rukia?" his breath came out as a cloud of icy fog.

Holding the candle in front of him, Byakuya surveyed the surroundings. Everything was in disarray. On one side, books lay scattered. Byakuya cocked his head to read the cover of the one nearest him.

Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.

On the other side, paint brushes and crayons lay on the floor. A bottle of ink was overturned.

_That must have been the clinking earlier, _Byakuya thought to himself.

A rustling noise from the floor caught his attention. He had stepped on something. Getting down on his knees, Byakuya set the candle beside him and gathered up pieces of paper, along with Rukia's sketchbook, which lay near. Upon tidying up the papers, Byakuya squinted to take a look at it.

What he saw made him hiss and back away with fright.

A bunny with a mop of shocking orange hair, black robes and a gigantic sword.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya whispered.

His hands shaking, Byakuya went through paper after paper and page after page of Rukia's sketchbook. The drawings became more horrifying with every turn.

A portrait of Ichigo.

Ichigo in his school uniform.

Ichigo standing on top of a roof against the moonlight.

Ichigo eating a sandwich under a tree with someone who was obviously Renji, given the brilliant red paint that was the subject's hair.

All of these illustrations were in bunny form, Rukia's trademark. The last one was the worst, and shook Byakuya the most.

A bunny, clearly Rukia, was perched on top of a tower, dressed in some vintage outfit. Below the tower, as if serenading her, was an Ichigo bunny, also in vintage attire, holding up a rose.

Byakuya's eyes, which were as wide as saucers, went from the drawing to the book right across the room.

_It can't be._

The next morning, as they had breakfast together, Rukia told Byakuya of the wonderful book she had just read, which she'd borrowed from Ichigo. It was, in her own words, impossibly and beautifully romantic.


End file.
